Electronic imaging devices image a scene onto a two-dimensional sensor such as a charge-coupled-device (CCD), a complementary metal-on-silicon (CMOS) device or other type of light sensor. These imaging devices generally include a large number of photo-detectors (typically two, three, four or more million) arranged across a small two dimensional surface that individually generate a signal proportional to the intensity of light or other optical radiation (including infrared and ultra-violet regions of the spectrum adjacent the visible light wavelengths) striking the element. These elements, forming pixels of an image, are typically scanned in a raster pattern to generate a serial stream of data representative of the intensity of radiation striking one sensor element after another as they are scanned. The data acquired by the image sensor is typically processed to compensate for imperfections of the camera and to generally improve the quality of the image obtainable from the data. Electronic imaging devices generally also include an automatic exposure control capability that typically calculates exposure parameters, such as the exposure time or duration, an aperture size, and gain amount, to result in a luminescence of the image or succession of images. The exposure parameters typically are calculated in advance of the picture being taken, and then used to control the camera during acquisition of the image data.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult for the user to hold a camera by hand during an exposure without imparting some degree of shake or jitter, particularly when the camera is very small and light. As a result, if the exposure time is long, the captured image may have a degree of overall motion blur. Furthermore, even if the camera is steady, a moving object inside the captured scene will be locally blurred if the exposure time is too long. Accordingly, a common solution is to adjust exposure parameters based on the overall motion in the image. However, this can result in at least partially blurred images when multiple sources of motion are present in the scene.